


this furry’s mom is transphobic!!

by LexWithAnX



Series: Home is Where the Furry is [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad Parenting, Gen, Trans Floris | Fundy, Transphobia, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, deadnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexWithAnX/pseuds/LexWithAnX
Summary: When Fundy’s mom, Sally, comes back to town after leaving Wilbur when Fundy was 2, neither of them know what to think. Now Fundy has to meet the ‘wonderful’ woman who apparently is his mom.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Home is Where the Furry is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100348
Comments: 29
Kudos: 746





	this furry’s mom is transphobic!!

**Author's Note:**

> sally sucks in this because its my au and i get to project my mommy issues onto fictional fish women

A light calmness flutters through the house, almost suffocatingly domestic. Fundy sits at the counter while Wilbur does dishes, talking absentmindedly as he tries to do his homework. It’s on Geometry, which Fundy can’t stand. He’d much rather be hanging out with his cousin, Ranboo, at the moment, but as it is, Fundy can’t afford to not turn in a homework assignment. 

“Hey, dad?” He asks, looking up, accidentally cutting Wilbur off in the middle of his ramble about some family dinner they’re having tomorrow.

Wilbur looks over his shoulder, “Yeah?” He asks, before drying his hands off on the dishes cloth they keep next to the sink and turning around completely. He is dressed in a short sleeved, white button up, which is tucked into jeans. Usually, Wilbur would be fully dressed in shoes, too, but they both were free for the rest of the day. 

“Can you help me on this problem?” Fundy asks, pointing at number 10. It was the last problem on his sheet, and then he could probably call up Ranboo and get his dad to drive him over to his Uncle Techno’s house so they could hang out. 

A light laugh escapes Wilbur, and he shakes his head, “Pay attention when I’m telling you something, Fundy,” He says, looking over the problem for only a few moments before taking the pencil and writing down the answer. “We’re supposed to have dinner at Grandpa Phil’s tomorrow, and Tommy is coming.” Wilbur says, putting the pencil back down. 

Groaning, though it’s an endearing sound, Fundy puts the work sheet back into his backpack. “Oh, really? What happened to being too much of a ‘big man’ for family dinners?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” His dad says. Truthfully, they aren’t surprised Tommy’s coming back to the weekly dinners. He went through weird ‘independent teenager’ phases frequently, and they didn’t question when the youngest of Fundy and Ranboo’s uncles would show up in his seat two weeks later. 

Right as Fundy opens his mouth to shoot a playful quip back at his dad’s common lack of knowledge, when there’s a knock at the door. 

He turns toward the living room, where the front door is, confused. When Fundy glances over at his dad, assuming the visitor to be Niki or one of Wilbur’s friends, his dad looks just as confused as he is. It is rare they get people to come over, both of them not really homebodies. 

“Well,” Wilbur mutters to himself as he walks past Fundy, walking into the living room. Fundy jumps from the stool he’s sat on, and follows after slowly. Fundy looks out of the window as his dad heads to the front door, and furrows his brows when the car in the driveway is not one he knows to be one of his family’s. 

“Wil! Hi!” A nervous but excited sounding feminine voice comes from the door. Fundy walks over to stand next to his dad, and looks over at their guest. It’s a woman, as far as Fundy can tell, with reddish brown hair and olive skin. She looks over at him, and a frown comes to her face. Fundy glances worriedly at his dad, who has gone stock still since the woman greeted him.  
Anxiously, he puts a hand on Wilbur’s arm, snapping his dad out of his stupor. “Dad?” He asks, confusion only growing when the woman’s eyes go wide with something akin to realization. Wilbur blinks intelligently, and looks over at him, “Fundy..” He trails off, glancing between the woman and Fundy, “This is Sally, you’re, uh, mom.” He says.

The woman looks gobsmacked, now, and her frown only deepens as she looks between Wilbur and Fundy. “Farah?” She asks, peering at Fundy with questioning, narrowed eyes. Fundy freezes at the use of his deadname. No one had called him that in years. It made his stomach churn with self loathing and his skin crawl. 

Noticing this, Wilbur shakes his head, “No. _Fundy_ is transgender, _he_ is a boy.” He says, emphasising the words. Fundy purses his lips nervously, nodding when Sally looks back at him sharply. 

“Oh.” Sally says monotonously. Her frown is gone, but she doesn’t have the happy look most parents probably would when seeing their kid again after twelve years. 

Wilbur steps back, a silent offer for her to come inside. Fundy almost wants to push her back outside, something inside him screaming that she wasn’t welcome here. But he ignores that, rather large, part of himself and allows himself to be pulled into a hug, that feels much too awkward for it to be comfortable. Fundy hesitanting pats the woman on her back, then is let go.

“So, Farah,” Fundy winces at the name, feeling every hair on his body prick to stand up in discomfort. “Show me your room?” She asks, tone sickly sweet. 

He glances over at his dad, chewing on the inside of his cheek, his tongue running over the scars from the years of biting at them. Wilbur looks incredibly apologetic, but also stiff, like he was scared to displease Sally. “Sure.” He grits out, feeling anger rise in him at the thought of Sally abusing his father, or at least frightening him enough to where Wilbur would be scared of telling the woman ‘no.’

The red haired woman smiles brightly, “Great!” She says, sounding patronizing. Fundy clenches his jaw, and starts to lead her toward his bedroom. She stares at every little thing they pass, pausing for a moment to stare at the hundreds of pictures Wilbur has of the two of them. The tell a story, almost, going from four year old Fundy to current, fourteen year old Fundy. Ten years worth of memories. 

A small frown is on her face as she looks at a collection of pictures. Fundy recongizes them as when he was six, and first told his dad that he wanted to be a boy. Wilbur had taken him to get his long, reddish brown curls cut the very same day, and the next week had removed all of Fundy’s frilly, bow covered dresses and pink skirts and replaced them with a mixture of Children’s Place boys section and Ranboo’s too small clothes. 

Since puberty hadn’t hit him yet, Fundy looked like a little boy in the pictures. 

“That was the day dad told the rest of the family I was a boy.” Fundy says, only a little smug as he points to a picture, this one the Friday family dinner where ‘Farah’ had become ‘Fundy’ to the rest of the family. Ranboo had cheered, also six but much bigger than Fundy, glad to have a boy to play trucks with. Uncle Techno just gave him a thumbs up, never one for words, and Uncle Tommy had ruffled his newly short hair and cheered, “Another big man!” Grandma Phil, at the next dinner, had baked Fundy a cake that resembled one at a baby shower, the icing saying ‘It’s a Boy!’ 

Sally hums, not giving him a verbal answer, and Fundy opens his bedroom door. “This… is your room?” She asks, scrunching her nose as she looks around.

Fundy nods a little, almost desperately wishing his dad was next to him because he would probably be able to stop Fundy from strangling this woman. “It’s… nice.” Sally says. Fundy walks in, stepping over the pajamas he’d been wearing last night, he’d forgotten to put them in the hamper, and walking over to his desk. He sat down in the spinny chair, and looks around. 

“Yeah. Bit messy, but whenever I try to clean it, it just gets messy again.” He says, shrugging. 

Shutting the door, Sally walks over to his closet. Fundy feels uneasiness grow in his chest as she opens it like she lives here. He watches her as she looks at his clothes with a critical eye. “Where are your dresses?” She asks, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Fundy chews on his cheek again, a frown beginniing to grow on his face, “I don’t have any.”

An awkward silence fills the room, and Fundy adjusts his hoodie. He isn’t supposed to wear his binder while at home on weekdays, because he wears them during school. “I see.” Sally says stiffly, then walks over to his dresser. Fundy visibly frowns at her, not bothering to even hide it when she looks over at him. 

The first draw is full of boxers, which Sally’s face morphs into disgust at, and then the second draw has binders and bras. Fundy flushes lightly as Sally pulls out a binder, and turns to look at him. 

“What is this?” She asks, tone accusitory and vile. Fundy’s frown deepens, and he snatches the binder back quickly. “It’s a binder.” He says, “To bind my chest.” He adds quickly. 

A short, barking laugh escapes his ‘mother’, and she shakes her head, but it isn’t like how his dad had done it earlier. It isn’t fond, or kind, instead it feels disgusting and mean in it’s harshness. “You really believe you’re a boy,” She says, condescending. 

The urge to throttle this woman is strong, but Fundy ignores it in favor of clenching his jaw and making tight fists with his hands. “Farah, sweetie,” Sally continues, smiling patronizingly up at him, slightly shorter than Fundy so she has to look a little bit upward. “You. Are. A. Girl.” She says, motioning to the entirety of him.

“It’s because you were surrounded by men your entire life. It’s okay. I’m here now, and you can be who you really are.” Sally says, sounding delusional.

Fundy is seconds away from snapping at her that he is being who he truly is, when the door opens to reveal his grandpa and uncles. He hadn’t even heard the front door open, or footsteps, but he feels eternally grateful that they’re here. 

“Sally.” Uncle Techno says rigidly, standing stock straight in the door way. Sally turns to look at him, a smile on her painted red lips. “Technoblade!” She says, voice bright. Fundy looks between all of his uncles and grandpa’s faces, and rushes to Tommy’s side. The older teen gently pushes Fundy behind all of them, and Fundy looks down the hallway, seeing into the living room.  
His dad and Ranboo are on the couch, his cousin seemingly trying to comfort Wilbur. Fundy feels his heart sink, and hurries to sit next to his dad on the comfy couch, that sinks under his weight.

“Dad?” Fundy asks lightly, opening his arms, inviting the man for a hug. Wilbur falls into Fundy, breathing a little uneven and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Rarely does Fundy see any one of his family cry, but he doesn’t think he’s ever seen his dad even get misty eyed. Anger coils in his stomach at the idea that Sally, that bitch, is the reason for his dad’s eyes are bloodshot. 

A shaking deep exhale comes from his dad, and Wilbur lifts his head to look at Fundy. “I’m sorry,” He says quietly, “you shouldn’t have to see me like that. It’s just, just,” He stutters, and Fundy nods, knowing everything Wilbur needs to say. They’ve always been close, always been in tune with one another. 

“It’s okay.” He says, glancing over at Ranboo gratefully. The younger, though only by a few months, boy nods lightly, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Wilbur’s back.

“I’m just talking to my daughter!” Sally yells as she is escorted down the hallway into the living room by Fundy’s uncles. A violent flinch runs through Fundy, and Wilbur wraps his own arms around Fundy comfortingly. “Farah, dear,” Sally says, “Tell them I was just speaking to you. I didn’t even do anything, Wil.” Sally continues, the woman’s eyes narrowing as she looks over at his dad. 

A frown makes it’s way onto Fundy’s face, and he glares heatedly at the woman. “Get out of my fucking house.” He says.

Another godsmacked expression appeared on Sally’s face, and she shakes his head. “This is ridiculous.” She sneers, “I’m staying, and,” A smug look replaces the surprised one, “going to your family dinner tomorrow. Phil,” She looks over at his grandpa, who looks at her in complete disdain, “do you still make pies for desert?” Sally asks. 

Wilbur removes his head where it was buried in Fundy’s shoulder, and shakily looks over at the woman, “Sally, please,” He whispers, the words quiet but loud enough to reign silence across the room.

A condescending smile makes it’s way to Sally’s lips, “What, Wil? Don’t you want me to stay?” She asks, “I’m only in the city for a few days, Wil, can’t I stay with you?” She continues. 

Grandpa Phil looks at Wilbur in worry, “Wilbur? Son,” He trails off, tone full of concern. Sally makes herself look pitiful, “C’mon, Wil. I wanna stay, don’t you wanna make me happy?” She asks, making forceful eye contact with his dad that make Fundy feel sick. His dad looks so _sad,_ and Fundy can’t stand it. 

“You can stay,” Wilbur says quietly, “It’s okay,” He whispers, sounding broken. 

Techno and Tommy look incredibly worried, but Wilbur shakes his head, “It’s fine. Sally can stay.” He says. Fundy shakes his head, taking his dad’s hand, “Dad, she can’t stay here. Please.” He says quietly, glancing over at his ‘mother’s victorious face. She looks as if she’s just won a medal, and is now recieving her trophy. Fundy’s grip tightens on his dad’s hand.

“No, no, she’s gonna hit me again,” Wilbur whimpers, curling slightly in on himself. Fundy feels rage fill him, and presses a reassuring kiss to Wilbur’s forehead before standing up, and launching himself at Sally’s smug, self-absorbed face. 

They fall to the floor, gasps ringing out from Fundy’s family surrounding them. “How dare you!” He screams, feeling like he was back in grade school, beating up kids who made fun of him, slamming his fists down against bullies who made Ranboo cry for his vitiligo. 

“Fundy!” Uncle Tommy yells, putting his arms around Fundy’s middle and pulling desperately on Fundy, trying to get him away. “Sally’s a bitch, but you can’t hit her, Fundy.” He says, uncharacteristically calm for the situation. Fundy would have laughed, in any other moment, but right now all he wanted to do was kill the woman who’d hurt his dad like this. 

“Leave!” Fundy screams as Sally shakily stands up, not clawing at Tommy’s arms, but still trying to jump onto the woman. “Get! Out!” He screams, letting Ranboo grab his hands and try to placate him. It barely works, but Fundy is eternally grateful for the attempt anyway. He feels tears prick at his eyes, so angry it comes out as agony. After a few moments, Sally is gone, her stupid blue car starting up loudly outside and driving away. Fundy goes limp in Tommy’s arms, feeling exhausted after dealing with that woman. 

Uncle Tommy straightens him before letting him go completely, and Ranboo squeezes his hands consolingly. Fundy squeezes them back before turning to face his dad again. “You okay, Dad?” He asks, the words ringing heavy in the room, filling it with tension as all attention goes toward Wilbur. 

“I’m okay, Fundy,” He whispers, grinning weakly at Fundy before it disappears, “Thank you. I, didn’t really want her to stay here.” He says, going for a joke to lighten the mood. It only barely works, but Fundy smiles at him anyway, the anger in his chest lessening. “Yeah, me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am this close to writing a fanfic where the reader gets to call the adults of dsmp out on their bullshit treatment of fucking children


End file.
